


I'll never be with the boy in a rock'n'roll band

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Musicians, Rock and Roll, Romantic Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	I'll never be with the boy in a rock'n'roll band

Da più di un mese lui si era fissato con il voler fondare una band rock'n'roll, forse lo avrebbe aiutato a riprendersi dalla morte di Peggy. Quindi ogni giorno trovava Steve con i nipoti di quattro suoi colleghi veterani a suonare ritmi che li riportavano alla semplicità di quei tempi , a quelle musiche che parlavano di speranza , vittoria e amore ma anche di perdite, morti e feriti tutti per la vecchia patria.   
"Nat hai bisogno di distrarti, vieni a sentirmi suonare?" Le chiese dolcemente , Natasha si era fissata nel lavoro, non faceva altro e vedeva che Steve nonostante tutto, nonostante il suo lutto ,era sempre pronto lì per farla sorridere anche quando a lui era difficile farlo.  
"Ok, Stevie vengo solo questa volta però"  
"Su che ti piacerà, credo sia quel sapore vintage. Ti devi vestire a tema" sorrise  
Natasha lo guardò "Non ho nulla degli anni 40, dove lo trovo ora?" Chiese la Romanoff.   
Steve la portò in una stanza aprì un armadio "Abiti direttamente dagli anni 40! Molti di questi sono nuovi"   
La rossa li guardò e scelse un abito blu con la gonna larga profilata di rosso, lo mise e vide che gli occhi di Steve si erano illuminati, le aveva detto anche come sistemare i capelli e le diede un cappello rosso.   
"Sul serio? Devo mettere questo?" Chiese perplessa, vide malinconia nei suoi occhi quel cappello gli ricordava Peggy e lei aveva paura del fatto che Steve la volesse trasformare nella sua vecchia fiamma.  
"Credo che sbatta un po' con il colore dei miei capelli, ma se ti fa piacere lo terrò" disse sorridendo.  
I due partirono e arrivarono ad una vecchia taverna un posto in cui sembrava non essere passato neanche un giorno dal 1940. Come se quella porta fosse un portale per un mondo più antico. Anche l'odore, aveva qualcosa di antiquato.  
Era lì al bar insieme a tutti gli altri, anche il barman sembrava essere uscito da quell'epoca e serviva cocktail demode.  
La band arrivò e cominciò a suonare e quando Nat lo vide qualcosa di strano successe, vederlo così il ragazzo degli anni 40 ben vestito con i suoi modi e vestiti antiquati quel sorriso smagliante e genuino di altri tempi. Lo Steve che aveva visto le prime volte quello che le dava un senso di normalità.  
"Si, vede l'amore nei suoi occhi, signorina" le disse il barman  
"Non è amore , solo affetto e poi mi ero ripromessa che non sarei mai innamorato di un musicista rock 'n' roll e credo manterro questa mia promessa" disse continuando a guardarlo rapita e ascoltando quella musica così dolce ma anche allegra che la voleva spingere a ballare.  
Ma sentiva che quella era una musica che andava ballata in due, quella era una musica per l'ultimo ballo che Steve non ha mai avuto.   
Lo guardò negli occhi e vide tristezza ma anche spensieratezza.  
Poi cambiarono e la musica si fece più allegra e lo vide divertirsi e lei non faceva altro che continuava a fissarlo a volerlo.  
Non le piaceva il fatto che volesse tornare al passato ma non poteva dirgli come vivere la sua vita , lo aveva fatto altre volte, gli aveva detto che doveva trovare qualcuno da amare, ma più andava avanti e più si rendeva conto di essere lei quella che se lo sarebbe voluto portare a casa perché lei adorava circondarsi di perfezione e Steve era una delle cose più perfette che lei avesse mai vista eppure qualcosa la frenava.  
Dopo che Steve finì di suonare le si avvicinò "Allora ti è piaciuto il concerto?" Le chiese.  
Nat era sbronza lo avvicinò e gli diede un bacio "Vorrei che la nostra relazione diventi amore ma qualcosa mi fa sempre chiedere perché dovrei farlo" disse la donna sorridendo "Nat non sei lucida" le fece notare Steve "Scusa quando bevo troppo vino finisco per dimenticarmi come si comporti una signora" lo guardò negli occhi "Lo so chi sei e cosa vuoi da me ma siamo disimpegnati da poco" le disse "lo so cosa vuoi e sai che potrei dartelo con il semplice tocco della mano , sei tu che mi rifiuti" lo guardò.  
"Allora per me verresti meno alla tua convinzione?" Le chiese dolcemente "Quale convinzione?" Rispose facendo finta di niente.  
"Quando hai detto a Maria con chi non ti saresti mai messa vi origliavo e hai detto espressamente -Non mi metterei mai con un musicista rock'n'roll-".  
Natasha rise e si scostò un ciuffo di capelli dal fronte "Quindi questo lo hai fatto per me? Per vedere se in qualche condizione avrei mai deciso di rompere la mia promessa a me stessa?" gli chiese e lo baciò di nuovo "I musicisti di solito lo fanno perchè vanno a caccia di molte donne non di una sola" commentò allegra e con gli occhi lucidi perchè aveva bevuto troppo "I musicisti di solito non sono dei simboli nazionali che devono conquistare il cuore di un'assassina" rispose Rogers "Allora, Romanoff rompi la tua promessa e facciamo partire il nostro amore o rimarrai ancora a fissare i muri?" le chiese per poi togliersi la chitarra di dosso per abbracciarla meglio "Ok, stiamo insieme, non fisserò più il muro, ma con te qualche volta non mi dispiacerebbe fissare il soffitto".


End file.
